Ángel Negro
by Stefani Dragneel
Summary: Hay cosas que duelen, otras te decepcionan y algunas te ponen triste, pero nada como que de un momento a otro te digan que has sido entrenado, maltratado y hasta de cierta forma abusado psicologicamente para ser el décimo de alguna extraña organización y al final resulte que nunca lo seras, te botan como a un perro a la calle dejándote a la merced de algún pedofilo loco.
1. Prologo

A sus diecisiete años de vida, nunca había sentido aquello, mentiría si dijera que era un alma inocente y dulce que estaba rodeada de demonios, tal vez tres años atrás pudo haber sido eso, pero una persona cambia en ese lapso de tiempo. Se dejo llevar por aquella sensación de morbo y placer que le estaba dando aquel sujeto, si su madre le viera en ese momento lloraría de la vergüenza, su pequeño angelito estaba siendo demorado por una bestia de cuarenta años.

-Se acabo el tiempo -un gemido mas y termino en el pecho del mayor, el viejo verde no tuvo tiempo de llegar al orgasmo por que un azabache le dejo inconsciente quitándolo de encima del menor.- Vaya que t encanta experimentar nuevas cosas Tsunayoshi.

-Eres un aguafiestas Kyoya -se arrodillo en la cama y quedo a la misma altura que el contrario- Siempre me dañas la diversión.

-No sabia que estabas experimentando lo de Sugar Baby -ignorando por completo al vejestorio moribundo, ambos jóvenes se encaminaron hacia el baño.

-Estoy aburrido en casa, me tienen encerrado todo el tiempo y lo unico que hago es firmar papeles de autorización para sus misiones y ver cuentas de hospitales de subordinados que no son ni mios -abrió la llave de la ducha y se metió en ella.- ¿Que tanto miras carnívoro?

-En que disfrutare limpiandote -Hibari se quito el saco, la corbata y la camisa dejando a su vista el perfecto torso que tenía- es hora de que te discipline un poco Omnívoro.

-Uuy que miedo -sonrió con diversión y se dio la vuelta quedando de frente al azulejo del baño.

-Pues deberías tenerlo -y metió dos dedos al ano del mejor al mis tiempo que comenzaba a masturba el pene de este, los gemido volvieron, pero esta vez con el nombre de Kyoya entre ellos.

En la habitación Yamamoto y Gokuder aguantaban la risa, mientras uno cogía todo lo que le pertenecía al viejo verde el otro lo arrastraba hacia la sala donde Chrome y Mukuro le pondrían un sello de llamas para que no recordara ni el nombre ni el rostro de Tsunayoshi, Ryohei se encargaría de curar la heridas que tuera. Todos juntos lo vistieron y lo dejaron en la sala del departamento. Mukuro saco de la billetera del viejo una gran cantidad de yen's y todos sus compañero sonrieron con diversión.

-Muy bien es hora de irnos chicos -miraron a Tsuna y Kyoya, el castaño ya estaba vestido, sonriente y una mirada coqueta que le encanto a todos sus guardianes.

-Tsuna-nii, la limusina nos espera abajo -Lambo entro sosteniendo un bolso escolar y se lo dio a su hermano mayor.- Por cierto, he jugado un poco con las camas de vigilancia.

-Buen trabajo Lambo -cargo al menor de todos y camino hacia donde estaba la puerta abierta.- Vamos a casa chicos.

Despertó con un dolor de cuello, estaba medio vestir y con el recuerdo de un joven chico que le hizo ver el cielo, lo malo es que no recordaba su rostro o nombre, miro las cámaras y no noto nada fuera de lo normal. Entonces concluyo que fue un hermoso sueño que lo tenia activo en su parte intima. Con pereza se levanto del sillón donde estaba y fue a la cocina ignorando el no recordar haber llegado a ese sitio, saco alimentos de la nevera y se dispuso a prender la estufa. Con la primera chispa todo el edificio perteneciente aquel sujeto exploto.

Tsuna desde el auto sonrió con malicia, se acerco a Gokudera y le dio un apasionado beso, el cual fue correspondido al instante. Al separarse su atraído por una nube muy posesiva que lo abrazo mostrando su molestia, los además guardianes se rieron, incluso Lambo.

-Buen trabajo Hayato -le sonrió con cariño, el platinado sonrió igual.

-Muchas gracias Tsuna-sama -le cogió la mano y la beso.- Siempre sera un placer hacer esos trabajos.

-Te compensaría, pero ya vez que cierto carnívoro no me quiere soltar -la carcajada de todos se escucho en el auto, Kyoya solo rodó los ojos.

-Me prometiste ser mio por esta noche.

-Hai, hai -le beso la mejilla al azabache y sonrió con inocencia.- Solo tuyo.

Y si, ese era Tsunayoshi, ello eran sus guardianes. Su retorcida relación empezó después de que Vongola traicionara al castaño, después de burlarse con el pobre chico que tenia un corazón para todos. Por su culpa el ángel tiño sus alas de sangre, sangre negra que lo cubría por completo.

 **Bueno, nueva historia, es algo retorcida y es para los que quieran leerla.**

 **P.D.: Mi mente esta enferma y necesita ir a un psiquiatra... O solo es que ya salio la parte mas oscura de mi... tal vez solo es por que tengo hambre.**


	2. Capitulo 1

La sonrisa del castaño demostraba que se estaba divirtiendo, sus guardianes no se le despegaban por nada del mundo, si no era la lluvia y la tormenta, eran el sol y el rayo, las nieblas y la nube lo vigilaban constantemente desde el segundo piso del lugar donde estaban realizando el evento. Todos los presentes deseaban conocer al nuevo magnate de la moda, el chico de veintiún años que salto a la fama por los siete modelos mas deseados del mundo con sus creaciones, era el centro de atención y eso a Sawada le encantaba, que todos miraran lo que él había logrado en tan poco tiempo.

-Joven Sawada es un gran honor para mi familia y para mí que nos hayas invitado a esta fiesta -Ryohei y Lambo le acompañaban esa vez, el niño de once años vestía un disfraz de científico loco mientras que el albino estaba como un hombre lobo. Tsuna aun no se ponía su disfraz, esperaba a que llegara su "familia".

-Como no invitar a tan gran personaje como usted -beso la mano de la mujer mayor, una empresaria neoyorquina.

-Pero que galán -la risa tímida saco una risa disimulada de los guardianes, ellos sabían que su cielo era todo un coqueto cuando lo deseaba.

-Una mujer muy hermosa -y ahí estaba, el chico con deseo insaciable de sexo.

La mujer esta sonrojada, desde la lejanía Mukuro y Kyoya sonreían como lobos hambrientos esperando el momento adecuado para atacar, eso lo noto Tsunayoshi, pero no hizo ni dijo nada, solo actuó como debía por el momento.

Un guardia de seguridad llego al lado de Ryohei, le dijo algo al oído y este solo asintió dando la autorización, el sol se acerco hasta Tsuna y con palabras dulces y con la mano en la cintura del castaño lo llevo hasta una de las habitaciones del edificio que habían rentado para aquel evento, los demás elementos le siguieron dejando confundidos a todos los invitados, pero eso paso rápido al ver que por las puertas principales del salón entraban toda la décima generación Vongola y sus mas a llegados.

Reborn buscaba al que fue una vez su alumno, pero no lo encontró, se sintió decepcionado por no ver lo. Suspiro cansado al ver como su nuevo alumno estaba mirando con asombro todo y ponía cara de molestia al ver que todos los invitados tenían disfraces menos ellos, la mano derecha del rubio estaba cruzado de brazos sin decir nada, al igual que los demás guardianes que, los padres de Tsunayoshi se notaban algo decaídos al no ver a su hijo menor.

-Es hora de que nuestro anfitrión haga aparición -una música tétrica, la voz de una niña cantando les hizo pasar un escalofríos a todo el salón, una niebla indiga comenzó a salir del segundo piso y ocho figuras bajaron por las escaleras que habían en ese lugar.

Los tres primeros que reconocieron fue a Kyoya que iba disfrazado como un sexy vampiro modernos que se acababa de alimentar por la sangre que había en su cara y ropa, Mukuro de un atractivo demonio de traje y con ayuda de sus ilusiones tenia una cola junto a unas alas de murciélago y las orejas puntiagudas, Chrome como Alicia en el país de las pesadillas con cuchillo y todo, detrás de este este trió bajaba Ryohei como un pandillero clásico con su chaqueta de cuero, los guantes y las cadenas en el pantalón, ademas de que traía un bate al mas estilo de Negan que estaba manchado de sangre, después Lambo que estaba disfrazado de Saw, su cara era la mejor parte del disfraz, Yamamoto hizo aparición sacando suspiros de muchos con su traje de samurai sexy y a su lado estaba Hayato con un traje negro con camisa negra y corbata roja mientras su cara estaba maquillada como una calavera, por ultimo hizo su acto de presencia la manzana de la discordia, un hermoso castaño con alas de ángel negro, vestido con una mascara negra con detalles dorados y plateados, una camisa negra junto a unos pantalones del mismo color y andaba descalzo.

Muchos quedaron enamorados de Nagi y Tsuna, su belleza en esos momentos estaba muy valorada y su "familia" no cabía de la impresión por aquellos disfraces que tenían todos ellos. Ahora si que ninguno de sus amados guardianes se le separaba, Gokudera revisaba toda la comida o bebidas que le ofrecían a su cielo, Takeshi no dejaba que se le acercaran tanto, Hibari y Rokudo espantaban a esos pervertidos que se querían llevar a ese bello ángel, Ryohei junto a Lambo protegían a Chrome de algún pervertido.

-A pasado tiempo Tsunayoshi -el castaño se mordió el interior de la mejilla para no soltar un grito de excitación.

-Reborn, es un gusto muy grande tenerte aquí -sus amigos rodaron los ojos ante aquello, notaban desde lejos la indirecta.

-Veo que si te has mantenido en forma -el castaño soltó una risa divertida, le miro de arriba a bajo devorándolo en su mente.

-Kyoya y Mukuro se encargan de ello -los nombrados se acercaron y se pusieron detrás del menor- me dejan doliendo todo el cuerpo por días, son muy malos conmigo - Lambo se aguanto una carcajada, Ryohei dejo salir su estruendorosa risa al igual que Yamamoto, Hayato se río por lo bajo junto a Nagi. Kyoya y Mukuro sonrieron con superioridad y burla, todos ello notaron que Reborn no entendía el doble sentido de aquello.

-Pues si te dejan doliendo el cuerpo es por que no te esfuerza -la risa de Tsuna llamo la atención de varios cerca.- Ahora de que te ríes Dame-tsuna

-De lo bien tutor que eres Reborn -le beso la mejilla y comenzó a caminar en dirección opuesta para seguir saludando a mas invitados.

Bianchi desde donde estaba se puso celosa, le molestaba que Tsunayoshi le hubiera besado la mejilla a su pareja, ese hitman era solo suyo.

Por otro lado los padres y hermanos del castaño seguían sin poder creer que el menor de la familia luciera tan bien con ese disfraz, sacando toda la inocencia y ternura de Tsuna. Les llenaba de ternura ver como los amigos de este no se le separaran para nada. Obviamente ninguno vio como de forma disimulada la niebla mayor tocaba el trasero del cielo, o como la nube le susurraba cosas al oído.

La fiesta acabo a las cuatro de la mañana, muchos de los invitados estaban dormidos por alguna parte del lugar, otros eran llevados por sus guardaespaldas hasta los vehículos para llevarlos a sus respectivas casas o mansiones. Los Vongola se quedaron un poco mas para hablar con Tsuna y los demás, habían pasado casi siete años desde la ultima vez que los habían visto en persona, los notaban cambiados y mas juntos que nunca.

-Décimo y familiares, por favor siganme -le llamo un empleado, el actual décimo Vongola le siguió sin importarle nada, su familia le siguió solo porque si.

Fueron llevados a una sala mediana donde cabían todos a la perfección, los ventanales eran grandes y la vista del cielo aun nocturno era bellísima. Vongola se sorprendió al ver como Tsunayoshi miraba el hermoso manto que se cernía sobre ellos, la luz de la luna llena le daba un toque mas hermoso y el viento que entraba por las ventanas abiertas terminaban la obre de arte.

-Bienvenido Décimo Vongola, guardianes y familia -dijo Hayato siendo el primero en percibirlos.

-Muchas gracias Gokudera-kun -hablo Ieyatsu con cordialidad.

-Por favor, tomen asiento -la sonrisa de Tsunayoshi en ese momento era angelical.- Mamá, me da tanta felicidad verte.

Y no mentía, su madre era la única de esos bastardos que no le había traicionado, la que de verdad le amo antes de que sus amados guardianes aparecieran. La castaña le abrazo con el mismo sentimiento de añoranza, unas cuantas lágrimas comenzaban a bajar por su cara.

-Mi Tsu-kun esta tan grande y hermoso -le miro, sonrió al ver que nada había cambiado mucho en su hijo menor, seguía siendo el mismo niño inocente.

-Gracias mamá -le beso la mejilla y después le mostró el puesto vacío en donde estaban sentados su padre y hermano, bastardos hipócritas.

Cuando vio que nadie mas parado a parte de él, sonrió con alegría, se en camino hacia donde estaba su asiento y se sentó sorprendiendo a algunos. Nana no dijo nada, sabia que su bebe era bisexual, que había tenido un crush con Kyoko y un enamoramiento duradero con Kyoya, por eso no le sorprendió ver como su hijo menor se sentaba sobre el ex-presidente del comité disciplinario.

Pero no era por que sólo quisiera sentar ahí, para nada, Tsuna tenia un motivo que me estaba haciendo desear estar solo por fin con sus guardianes mas fuertes. Le vio la erección a Hibari desde que este le cambiaba el traje por el disfraz, su deseo morboso se intensificó cuando el azabache le miro con lujuria. Era por ella que estaba sentado ahí, quería sentir aquel miembro sobre su trasero, fantaciar que su nube se lo estaba metiendo.

-Al parecer alguien tiene sueño -sonrió, se acomodo mejor cuando subió las piernas a los muslos de Mukuro, quien fue el que hablo, recostó su cabeza en el hombro de Kyoya y le susurro palabras lascivas.

-Es hora de llevar al omnívoro a su habitación -dijo Kyoya mientras se levantaba.

-Si, ya mañana seguiremos nuestra conversación en el desayuno o almuerzo -la idea de Takeshi le gusto a todos.

Así se fueron a dormir, o bueno eso fue lo que pensaron los Vongola, Lambo decidió ir a dormir con I-pin y Fuuta, así dejaba el camino libre para los otro chicos, Chrome quiso interactuar de nuevo con Haru y conocer un poco a Hana, pero la mejor amiga de Kyoko se llevo a Ryohei (quien se puso triste por ser alejado de la diversión), dejando solo a Tsuna con cuatro guardianes.

Cuando nadie miraba, solos los cuatro chicos, el castaño se paso la lengua por el labio superior y se mordía el labio para provocarlos, lo cual funcionó a la perfección. Estaba claro que ellos no dormirían.


	3. Capitulo 2

Les miro con aburrimiento, había notado que estaban tensos desde el día anterior y aun mas cuando Vongola apareció en la fiesta. Fue por eso que dejó que fueran los últimos en tomarlo, dejo que le vieran ser demorado por dos demonios que dejaban en libertad sus mas profundos instintos animales, después de aquello, con mucho amor y tranquilidad le dio a su lluvia una falacia que le hizo ver estrellas y dejo que su tormenta le penetrara, así los calmo, le dejo la mente mas clara y les regalo su muestra de amor.

Esa era la diferencia entre que tenían la niebla junto a la nube con la lluvia y la tormenta. Los dos primeros se mostraban tranquilos y sin sentimientos, pero eran bestias enjauladas, en cambio los últimos era amor y cariño, eran los que mas placer amoroso le daban.

-Saben que no me pondré molesto si deciden tener algún romance -dijo con una sonrisa cariñosa- Tal vez un poco celoso, pero nada mas.

-A ti no te podemos ocultar nada -suspiro y después llevo una de sus manos a la marca que tenia Tsuna en su mano izquierda- no quiero dejarte.

-Pero si no me van a dejar chicos -dio un beso casto a la lluvia y después uno igual a la tormenta- Siempre estarán para mí.

-Eres increíble Tsuna-sama -hablo Gokudera con admiración.

-Al parecer me lo dicen mucho -se rio divertido y después volvió su acción de autopenetrarse.- Eres tan delicado conmigo Takeshi -gimió al sentir las manos de este n sus caderas.- Vamos Hayato, no te quedes atrás. -la tormenta le beso con desesperación y le comenzó a masturbar al mismo tiempo que Tsuna le ayudaba igual con su miembro activo.

Gracias a Mukuro nadie podía oír y entrar a la habitación, pues no verían nada si no se anunciaban antes. Por eso dos chicas no pudieron encontrar ese lugar de ensueño para cualquier elemento de Tsunayoshi, después de todo, dichos elementos odiaban que Vongola se acercara a su cielo.

Por otra parte, los chicos estaban mirando fijamente a los invitados no deseados que tenían, Hibari no le importó en lo mas mínimo que vieran su molestia ya que para los de la almeja era normal verlo así, Mukuro y Chrome les dedicaban bromas y comentarios sarcásticos hasta ignoraban algunas preguntas, Ryohei se hacia el desentendido y gritaba mas de lo normal, Lambo no se despegaba de Nana pero aun así tenia su atención en la computadora portátil que había en la mesa. Se suponían que estaban ahí para almorzar, pero ninguno de los chicos comía sin estar Tsuna presente, esa era una de sus reglas de oro.

-Tsu-kun se esta demorando -dijo Nana de forma inocente, aquella mujer se había ganado el respeto y cariño de ellos.

-No debe de demorar, Hayato y Takeshi están con él -aviso Ryohei con una sonrisa misteriosa- Siempre es difícil despertarlo después de que se trasnocha.

-Recuerdo la vez que te congelo por no... -se cayó al ver lo que tenia en su portatil- Kyo-nii, Muk-nii -aquel llamado sorprendió a Vongola, pues Lambo no se llevaba bien con ninguno de ellos a menos que fuera Ryohei o Yamamoto o Chrome, pero los demás ni se soportaban- tenemos que irnos.

Mukuro miro su celular al igual que la alondra, se levantaron furiosos y después salieron del comedor, los demás guardianes de Tsuna fueron hasta donde estaba el menor de todos y maldicieron al ver de que se trataba, como Gokudera no estaba para hacer el plan de escape el rayo tomo su iniciativa para aquello. Cerro la computadora y se la dio a Chrome quien después salio con Ryohei a quien sabe donde causando los celos de cierta castaña.

-Creo que hablaremos en el departamento -dijo con tono tranquilo el niño de once años- Es hora de que se alisten, la limusina llegara en pocos minutos.

-¿Paso algo Lambo-kun? -el azabache le sonrió con amor a la castaña mayor.

-Solo unos inesperados invitados que no demoraran mucho en llegar Mamma -beso la mejilla de su figura materna y desapareció por la puerta.

La décima generación Vongola (2.0) estaba sorprendida y molesta, que estaba pasando para que no les dijeran a ellos. Eso les irritaba hasta la medula, se suponía que esos chicos debían estar bajo sus ordenes, no ser un maldito grupo independiente como los bastardos de Varia.

Un golpe, un grito de rabia y el quejido de dolor de alguien sufriendo, dos minutos después un Tsunayoshi muy molesto apareció en el comedor seguido de dos guardianes nerviosos, trataban de acercarse al castaño pero cadenas de niebla se la impedían, insultaron a Mukuro en ruso (una de los idiomas que Vongola no manejaba bien) por aquella ilusión.

-Vaya pero si es su culpa -les dijo divertido.

-Solo quiero comer algo y largarme a casa -dijo el castaño notablemente irritado.

-Las limusinas están listas y las pertenencias de los invitados también -informo Chrome entrando con el resto de los guardianes.

-Gracias Nagi-chan -le sonrió y después cayo dormido en los brazos de Gokudera.

-Sera mejor que todos vayan subiendo, les espera un largo viaje -la mirada molesta de Kyoya no le dio buena espina a nadie.

-Lambo y Chrome se irán con ellos -los dos menores asintieron- Takeshi tu llevaras a Tsuna-sama hasta la habitación hasta que se despierte, después nos iremos el resto.

Los guardianes de Tsuna comenzaron a tomar sus posiciones para el cuidado de su cielo de las personas invitadas (aun si no eran deseadas). Tal organización le dio envidia a los otros jóvenes, pues de cierta forma la mano derecha del décimo no tenia esa voz de mando que Gokudera.


	4. Capitulo 3

Se subieron a las moto con tranquilidad mientras revisaban todo, desde sus cajas arma hasta las armas que escondían en sus respectivos vehículos. Las prendieron y salieron a del edificio que estaba ya vacío de toda vida humana y animal importante, además de que mandaron a otra mansión las cosas que importancia, por eso a ninguno les dio lastima cuando se escuchó la explosión y varios gritos de gente enemiga.

Unos minutos mas tarde eran perseguidos por motos y autos a toda velocidad, uno que otro comenzó a disparar pero los escudos de Hayato no permitían que les pasara nada, en cambio, Kyoya se divertía mucho viendo como mas de uno caía de su moto y se fracturaba algo o moría. Tsuna le alegraba que sus elementos se divirtieran, mas que nada sus hermosos elementos rebeldes, la nube y la niebla eran bestias disfrazados de humanos y con una sed de sangre y venganza muy grande.

Takeshi ya había dejado a dos camionetas tiradas a cada lado de la carretera y una tercera se les sumaba después de que casi atropellaran a Tsunayoshi. El castaño no le importo en lo mas mínimo su integridad personal, pues había alcanzado a ver la limusina donde se transportaba sus dos guardianes menores y la familia Vongola.

-Por el bosque -dijo por el intercomunicador que tenían en sus cascos.

Todos los chicos siguieron sus ordenes sin oponerse a nada, era el escenario perfecto para lo que pasaría a continuación. Mukuro comenzó a jugar con todos los enemigos que les seguían, gracias a que estaban cruzando por casi el medio del bosque le daba mas ventaja para usar las ilusiones a su favor.

Tsuna se detuvo en un claro, el lago estaba brillando como un espejo a la luz de la luna llena, las nubes que habían en el cielo tapaban las estrellas y de vez en cuando a la misma luna.

Fue ahí donde Sawada comparo a sus amados elementos con el cielo nocturno. Él era ese hermoso cielo manchado de oscuridad, la que se iluminaba con una hermosa luna y pensó en Ryohei, su antes sol, el mismo sol que se volvía su día brillante, un sol que cambio a luna por las decepciones de la vida, las nubes tan negras que solo el cielo y la luna se daban el lujo de verlas con claridad, así como era Kyoya, la niebla terrorífica y misteriosa que protegía al cielo y llevaba a los enemigos a una muerte segura, lo mismo que estaba haciendo Mukuro, el rayo que caía y destrozaba a su víctima mientras iluminaba el camino a una tormenta monstruosa que iban acompañada de una lluvia torrencial que les hacia gritar de dolor, lo que estaban haciendo Lambo desde lejos y Hayato y Takeshi cerca de él.

Ellos ya no eran elementos de un cielo brillante que alegraba la vida de todos, que daba el día para que todos estuvieran felices, quien controlaba a sus elementos para hacer la vida de los mortales mas amenos. Eran elementos de un cielo nocturno, uno hermoso y silencioso, que guardaba secretos tan profundo de su ser, que solo sus protectores eran los únicos que le conocían, ya no eran seres del día, se volvieron seres de la noche, todo para proteger a su amado cielo, por cuidarlo de las amenazas llamadas humanos, los mismos que destrozaron a su cielo puro. Ninguno se arrepentía, y vivirían todo lo que debían por ser aquellos que protegían al rey de la noche, el que podía ser un ángel celestial y un monstruo del mismísimo tártaro al mismo tiempo.

Alzo la mano con toda la lentitud que quiso para después dejarla caer, los gritos llenaron sus oídos deleitando al castaño y a sus amados amigos.

Volvió a ordenar y todos tomaron rumbo hacia la carretera, si no les seguían mas enemigos lo mas probable era que estuvieran atacando la limusina donde iban los Vongola y sus otros dos guardianes. Llamo a Nagi para avisarle y que ella los detuviera mientras ellos llegaban para terminar con todo el trabajo.

De alguna forma el enemigo dio con la limusina y al ver esto, Lambo le paso una francotiradora a Chrome asustando a los de la almeja, pues les era muy difícil digerir que la siempre tímida Chrome pudiera matar. Sus palabras fueran un trago duró para ellos, de un tiro, la niebla menor de Tsuna había derribado a uno de los motociclistas que estaba más cerca.

-A unos cien metros hay una intersección... Si, le diré a Nagi-nee que los trate de ralentizar... Entendido, seguiré pendiente de lo que pase -hablo el menor de todos aun mirando su computadora- Nagi-nee, Tsuna-nii dice que tienes permitido utilizar _eso_ para ganar tiempo.

-Ok -si alguno de los Vongola miraba la sonrisa de Chrome se hubieran congelado del miedo, obviamente aquellos que no hayan conocido en infierno.

 _Eso,_ era nada mas ni nada menos que las ilusiones reales que ella podía crear sin la ayuda de Mukuro. Entre las dos nieblas demostraban ser un demonio de los mas peligrosos. Así que sin pensarlo mucho, creo bombas y cuervos con garras afiladas, aun así no dejaba de disparar para que no se acercaran.

Lambo miró hacia la intersección que se comenzaba a ver y de ella salieron seis motos lideradas por un joven que te la un casco negro con detalles naranjas. Muchos dentro de la limusina tuvieron miedo, pero se calmaron a ver que estos seis chicos pasaron de largo y comenzaban a pelear contra los que le seguían.

-Ese es Tsuna? -preguntó Kyoko al ver como el de casco naranja caía de la moto por culpa de un enemigo.

-Entonces ellos deben de ser los chicos -suspiro aliviada Nana. Fue gracias a Tsuna que ella supo de la magia, su hijo mayor por mucho miedo que tuviera de involucrarla, le término contando todo y prometiéndole protegerla.

-Tsk... Lambo el lanza granadas por favor -ordeno la joven, el menor solo le paso una caja arma de color índigo y Nagi solo la abrió- Dulces sueños, basura -y disparo en dirección a una camionera negra, que salió volando por el impacto.

Vongola quedo con la boca abierta, ella ya no era una niña miedosa y tímida que se escondía detrás de Kyoko y Haru, mucho menos que seguía como perrito faldero a Mukuro por todas partes, Chrome Dokuro, era una mujer de temer, que tenia nervios de acero y una lealtad inquebrantable hacia su cielo.


	5. Capitulo 4

Llegaron a una de las tantas mansiones de la décima generación Vongola, sorprendiendo a esta mismo por que el chofer supiera la ubicación de una de esos lugares. Lambo rodó los ojos molesto mientras que Chrome hacia todo lo imposible para no decir algo innecesario que afectara a su adorado Boss.

-Ya hemos llegado señorito -hablo el chofer solo dirigiéndose al menor de todos.

-Gracias Ed -dijo Lambo bajando del vehículo lo mas rápido que podía.- Bajen y dejen de mirarnos como imbéciles.

-Lambo, recuerda los modales -regaño Nana de forma maternal, el pequeño solo asintió y no les volvió a dirigir la mirada a los demás- Chrome-chan ¿y los demás?

-Estamos aquí Mamma -la voz del castaño sonó amortiguada por el casco que tenía.

-Tsu-kun, mi bebe -la mujer se soltó de los brazos de su esposo y corrió a los brazos de su hijo menor, feliz de verlo bien.

-Sera mejor que pasemos, hay mucho que hablar -dijo Ieyatsu con una sonrisa algo retorcida por los celos.

Tsuna solo sonrió con superioridad, le era tan divertido ver a su " _hermano_ _mayor_ _"_ celoso por él, le encantaba verle fruncir el ceño ante las atenciones que muchos de los empleados de la mansión le daban. El muy estúpido pensaba que ese lugar era de su abuelito, que mal que no era así.

-A pasado tanto sin visitar este lugar -dijo con nostalgia Yamamoto, llamando la atención de todos.

-¿Han estado aquí antes? -pregunto sorprendida Kyoko.

-Durante un tiempo vivimos aquí, fue la primera mansión que Tsuna mando hacer para nosotros, nuestra guarida secreta -hablo Ryohei con desinterés total- Claro esta, solo lo sabían el noveno y Reborn.

Eso fue un golpe bajo para la décima generación, el tutor de su jefe no les había dicho nada de aquello y mucho menos el Nono, lo que mas odiaban era que si aquel grupo le daba por revelarse sabrían donde estaba su refugio mas seguro y no querían admitir sentir miedo.

-Tsuna -llamo Takeshi al castaño con nervios, se acerco hasta este que le miraba con cariño.

-¿Pasa algo Takeshi? -por la cara que tenia su lluvia le dio un mal presentimiento y no le gustaba para nada- Hayato cuida a los demás, ya volvemos.

Ambos salieron al patio siendo observados por todos, cuando Kyoko quiso seguirlos su hermano se lo impidió al pararse frente de ella y comenzado a hablarle sobre todo lo que había estado haciendo en el tiempo que no se vieron, pero Hana conocía a su mejor amiga y la ayudaría en lo que pudiera, por eso se acerco para quitar a Ryohei del camino de su amiga y dejarla seguir al par que salio. Hayato siendo consciente de esto se paro junto con Lambo y Chrome en su camino para no dejarla seguir, por la cara que tenia su compañero sabían muy bien que necesitaba su tiempo a solas con Tsunayoshi.

-Kyoko-chan es hora de la merienda -la voz de Nana llamo la atención de todos.

-Entendido -sonrió de forma forzada y sintió las ganas inmensas de salar su pistola y obligarlos a dejarla salir de ahí.

Mukuro sonrió de lado ante la desesperación de la hermanita de Ryohei, por lo que le puso una ilusión a toda la mansión para impedir que salieran sin su permiso. Era un entrar sin poder salir, así de sencillo.

En el jardín secreto que tenia el terreno de la mansión, se hallaban el castaño con su querida lluvia, consolando le por la terrible noticia que le había entregado hacia no mas de veinte minutos. Yamamoto estaba destrozado por completo, sus sollozos estaban descontrolados y eran como dagas para el corazón de Tsuna en ese momento.

-Nadie sabe aun que fue lo que paso, pero especulan que fue una bomba dejada en el local -la voz entrecortada demostraba el nudo que sentía en su garganta.

-Tranquilo Takeshi -le susurro al oído mientras le abrazaba con fuerza- Kyoya encontrara a los culpables.

-No puedo dejar que Hibari haga eso -se separo de forma brusca y le puso las manos en los hombros del menor- Yo mismo quiero cortar en mil pedazos a esos hijos de perra, quiero verlos sufrir por haber matado a mi padre.

-Entonces con ayuda de Kyoya podrás encontrarlos y con las ideas que tengas Mukuro podrá tener nuevo material para sus futuras torturas -le beso las mejillas y le sonrió con sadismo- harás pagar por lo que hicieron, seras mí asesino número uno.

Con ambas manos en las mejillas del mas alto, le beso con amor, cariño, comprensión y entendimiento, entregándole en aquel beso un apoyo para que no se derrumbara, recordándole que aun había alguien que le esperaba todos días con una sonrisa, que le cuidaba en las noches y con quien tenia una retorcida relación junto a otros cuatro chicos. Olvido a su padre por unos minutos, se dejo llenar por la sensación de calidez y placer que sentía, sus instintos asesinas salieron como si una jauría de perros hambrientos fueran tras un pedazo de carne.

El gemido de Tsuna le saco de sus pensamientos y lo metió en un mundo donde solo existía sacar su frustración y dolor con el cuerpo cálido de su amado cielo. No le importo nada estar en un lugar donde les podían encontrar, mucho menos el ruido que pudieran causar, no le importo nada, solo estaba él con Tsuna en su mundo de dos amantes.

Una hora después volvieron a la mansión, siendo guiados por una de las empleadas del servicio, quien les llevo hasta la sala común donde estaban todos reunidos hablando de cualquier cosa que no fuera la mafia, por que según todo vongola, Sawada Tsunayoshi y todo su grupo de guardianes dementes habían perdido la memoria gracias a las ilusiones del guardián de la niebla del actual décimo, o eso pensaban. Apenas pusieron un pie dentro de la sala todos dejaron de hablar y poner atención a los recién llegados, para los guardianes de Tsuna, la expresión mas calmada del pelinegro significaba la retirada de ellos de esa mansión, ya habían estado mucho tiempo fuera de su hogar y sus mascotas estarían un poco desesperadas.

-Bueno, es hora de que nos vayamos -anuncia Hayato levantándose del sofá triple en el que estaba sentado junto a Ryohei y Chrome.

-Oh que mal -dijo Nana con cara triste, ella quería pasar mas tiempo con su bebe.

-Podrás visitarnos las veces que desees oka-chan, solo debes de llamarme y alguno de los chicos vendrá por ti para llevarte a donde este -Tsuna se acerco a su madre y le cogió ambas manos, las acaricio un rato y luego se arrodillo para besar aquellas palmas que le cuidaron por quince y que le seguían acariciando como si fue un niño- Siempre seras bien recibida en mi mansión oka-chan, eres la primera mujer que amo con todo mu corazón.

-Mi adorado Tsu-kun -la mayor estaba tan encantada con las bellas palabras de su hijo que no lo pensó dos veces y se tiro encima para abrazarlo mientras lloraba- recuerda que oka-chan siempre estará para ti Tsu-kun, nunca te dejare solo hijo.

Unas despedidas mas, una insinuación muy indirecta a Reborn de parte de Tsuna, una falsa promesa de mantenerse comunicados y un beso robado del castaño al hitman fueron suficientes para después ver como el castaño se iba junto a su grupo de amigos, más de uno quedo con la dudo de donde vivían, pues les llevaron aquella mansión cuando prometieron que los llevarían al departamento donde vivía el castaño.

-Hay que descubrir su escondite -dijo en un susurro Ieyasu a sus guardianes.

-Entendido.

Lo que ellos no sabían era que los chicos habían dejado cierto aparato espiratorio para mantenerse al margen de lo que pasaba en esa mansión, no eran bobos ni estúpidos, ellos sabían que aquella décima generación iba a ser la perdición de toda Vongola.


	6. Capitulo 5

La mansión Angel Black estaba tranquila esa mañana, los trabajadores estaban limpiando todos los rincones desde temprano, todo en un silencio cómodo para cualquiera que entrara en ese momento. Los dueños seguían durmiendo aun a esas horas y no se despertarían hasta mas tarde.

En una de las habitaciones se encontraba un joven castaño acostado en una cama con sabanas de seda y algodón, la cama era una base de madera pegada al suelo con un colchón en ella, además de tener almohadas por montón y un docel pegado del techo en forma circular que dejaba caer las cortinas con gracia a los lados de la cama dejando una abertura para poder entrar. El castaño se removió entre sus sabanas acompañado de un pequeño león de melena de llamas naranjas, el chico al sentarse en su suave colchón dejo que lo que le cubría se deslizaba dejando ver su torso desnudo.

-Buenos días Natsu -dijo con voz aun adormilada, el pequeño león se subió al regazo de su amo y se volvió a acostar- Eres un león muy mimado.

Con una de sus manos se restregó los ojos tratando de desaparecer el sueño de ellos, se estiro como un felino y decidió salir de la cama para comenzar su día, se levanto dejado las sabanas a un lado mostrando su cuerpo completamente desnudo. Camino hacia el baño junto a su mascota y comenzó su rutina común y corriente para él.

La habitación tenia un juego de sala que estaba enfrente de un televisor plasma de 50pulgadas pegado a una de las paredes, a un lado estaba una puerta que conducía al armario del chico y al fondo estaba el baño privado, también había un escritorio de caoba barnizado junto a su respectiva silla, encima tenia un computador portátil, algunos papeles, un portarretratos, un iPad y algunos lapiceros, detrás del escritorio había un balcón con vista al patio trasero de la mansión, además de estar acompañado de otras dos grandes ventanas a los lados.

Tsunayoshi salio del baño y mientras se secaba cogió una camisa negra junto a unos bóxer rojos con negro, se los puso dejando de lado la toalla para salir del armario, camino hasta su cama para coger su celular y a Natsu, al final salio de su habitación en dirección al comedor. La servidumbre le saludaba con respeto al verlo pasar y el castaño solo les regalaba una sonrisa como respuesta.

-Buenos días Tsuna-sama -le saludaron dos chicas que le esperaban a la entrada del comedor- ¿Desea desayunar algo especial hoy? -ambas abrieron las puertas para que Tsuna pasara y le acompañaron hasta el asiento que estaba en la cabecera de la mesa.

-No, solo traigan lo mismo de siempre -les contesto con desinterés.

Paso su mirada por todo el comedor, sintiéndose solo como varias veces se a sentido desde que sus amados guardianes se volvieron tan unidos y sobre protectores con él. Hizo un puchero molesto ante ese sentimiento, pero no podía hacer nada, Chrome estaba en la universidad, Lambo en la escuela, Hayato en algún compromiso de la empresa, Ryohei en el hospital haciendo sus pasantias, Mukuro, Kyoya y Takeshi buscando el grupo que asesino al padre de la lluvia.

Había pasado dos semanas desde que estaban buscando a los culpable, dos semanas desde el funeral de aquel hombre que le demostró su apoyo en todo momento hasta el ultimo aliento, pues en el testamento dejo a su hijo y a Tsuna todo lo que pertenecía a los Yamamoto, desde el local de sushi hasta los dojos de entrenamiento esparcidos por todo Japón, casas antiguas de la familia, libros antiguos, tesoros valiosos. Todo, absolutamente todo quedo a manos del castaño y su guardián de la lluvia, según el abogado del mayor, Tsuyoshi había visto el potencial de líder del cielo y que por eso dejaba a su cargo todo lo que era de la familia, por que Tsuna era como su hijo menor, aquel que murió con su esposa.

Mientras esperaba su desayuno reviso algunos documentos que le faltaban por firmar o destruir, algunas invitaciones a fiestas, bodas de celebridades, inauguración de bares exclusivos, fiestas de cumpleaños, invitaciones a paseos, documentos de la empresa que estaba haciendo, entre otros papeles. Natsu estaba en sus piernas recibiendo los mimos de su dueño ignorante de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, solo cumplía con su misión en ese momento, mantener a Tsuna calmado y de buen humor, tratando de alejar los sentimientos de soledad que agobiaban al castaño.

-Tsuna-sama, buen provecho -dijo la empleada que acababa de llegar.

-Gracias Akiko-san -le sonrió y dejo de lado los papeles.

Desayuno viendo sus redes sociales, enterándose de noticias, chismes de la farándula, lo ultimo en moda juvenil, algunos memes que le hacían reír, fotos que sus guardianes subían (a todas les daba me encanta y corazoncito si era en instagram), se enteraba de las noticias internacionales y nacionales, entre otras cosas, todo con tal de distraerse de la soledad que estaba inundando la mansión.

-Señor alguien paso la barrera de niebla -le informaron en medio de su desayuno.

-Traiganlo, no importa si consciente o inconsciente -ordena con tranquilidad.

-Como usted diga señor -el grupo de seguridad que le informo se marcho sin mas, dejando la puerta abierta para que las damas de compañía del castaño entraran.

-Es hora de ir a ver a nuestro nuevo invitado -dijo divertido, recibió el pantalón que le extendía la chica a si lado izquierdo y se ponía el anillo de Natsu junto a otro anillo y unos pircing en la oreja derecha, uno de ellos era un comunicador.

Caminaron hasta la entrada principal de la mansión y salieron al jardín delantero para ver como dos hombre de seguridad arrastraban a un casi moribundo inglés de cabellos rubios. Se acercó con sus dos compañeras, una tomo en brazos a Natsu y la otra medio sus guates de cuero favoritos. Los sirvientes de la mansión que estaban afuera dejaron de hacer su deberes para ver al invitado, le miraban con desconfianza y desprecio.

-¿Quien te mando? -pregunto tranquilo, con un tono que te obligaba a decir la verdad.

-El...el décimo Vongola -el pobre hombre estaba herido, no tenia piernas y solo le servía un brazo- dijo...dijo que si no le obedecias -trajo saliva en seco- Ma-mataria a-a tus gu-guardianes.

-Ooh que mal -asintió con la cabeza y se puso pensativo- ¿pero sabes que también esta mal? -el hombre negó con la cabeza- Que no estas completo para darte a los leones que tengo por mascotas -se encogió de hombros y miro a sus empleados- Dejen lo con el tío T, de seguro estará feliz de ver un nuevo sujeto de prueba.

-Entendido señor -aceptaron y haciendo una reverencia se llevaron al chico que comenzó a gritar por piedad y misericordia, cosas que Tsunayoshi ya no le quedaban con los mafiosos.

Hacia mucho tiempo había dejo atrás sus sentimientos se misericordia y compacion hacia los hombres y mujeres de la mafia, si no le demostraban que le tenían lealtad o por lo menos que estaban arrepentidos de lo que había hecho, Tsuna los dejaba a sus guardianes para que divirtieran jugando con ellos o los echaba a sus leones mascotas o se los daba al tío T para que los torturara y les sacara información de su organización. El castaño había dejado todo su sentido de amabilidad hacia aquellos que le miraban como un tesoro que robar, era capaz de volverse un demonio con tal de proteger lo ultimo que le quedaba y mas que nada no iba a deja que si estúpido hermano mayor le hiciera algo a sus seres mas amados.


	7. Capitulo 6

Era la hora de la cena, toda la familia estaba reunida para comer, algunos hablaban sobre sus días y los avances que tuvieran en sus respectivas investigaciones, Takeshi seguía algo decaído pero nada que no pudiera solucionar un agradable rato con sus seres queridos.

Tsuna seguía igual que en la mañana, no tenia que salir ni alguna visita, así que se quedo todo el día con su camisa negra y los bóxer rojos con negro, deleitando la vista a sus guardianes queridos.

Cenaron en calma, sin hacer mas ruido que el de los cubiertos al chocar contra el plato y los vasos alzándose para se bebidos, ese día era para comer en silencio, el ambiente lo decía muy bien. Tsuna seguía con Natsu aun afuera de su anillo y el pobre león se notaba nervioso además de miedoso, muy pocas veces de le veía así y solo significaba que algo le pasaba a su cielo.

-¿Que ocurre Tsunayoshi? -pregunto Kyoya al terminar de comer.

-¿Tan obvio soy? -respondió con otra pregunta y sus guardianes alzaron una ceja mostrando cara de obviedad- Ok, ya se que Natsu muestra mis sentimientos a la perfección aun si yo los oculto. -suspiro y ordeno que retiraran los planos- Me a llegado una carta de Nami-chuu, es sobre una reunión de ex-alumnos -los chicos voltearon a ver a Hibari haciendo una pregunta silenciosa, este se alzo de hombros dando a entender que no sabia nada de eso- Me lo suponía, la carta me la trajo uno de los empleados que fue a dejarle provisiones a mi madre, dijo que ella se la entregó para que me la diera.

-Puede ser obra del arcobaleno -aseguro Mukuro, teniendo muy en cuenta que Reborn era muy capaz de eso.

-Puede ser -acepto aquella idea, pero aun había algo que no le cuadraba- Pero también hay que tener encuentra que van tras Mochida Kensuke -dijo serio.

-¿De que hablas Tsuna? -pregunto un confundido Yamamoto.

-Según los reportes de los testigo del asesinato, los involucrados preguntaban por el guardián de la lluvia del décimo Vongola -comenzó a dar su argumento- Si preguntan por un guardián Vongola, deben de preguntar por el actual guardián, quien es nada mas ni nada menos que Mochida Kensuke, el guardián de la lluvia y mano derecha del décimo Vongola, Sawada Ieyasu.

Nadie dijo nada por unos minutos, pues poniendo atención a los argumentos del cielo tenia mucha razón, tenían que haber recordado que aquel "sempai" de colegio estaba metido en muchas cosas turbias del bajo mundo que terminaba mal para otros, en este caso el padre de Takeshi.

-Entonces debemos ir y acabar con ellos de paso con Mochida -dijo furioso Takeshi, quería vengar la muerte de su padre.

-No podemos ir así como si nada y matar a todos, menos al idiota ese -trato de razonar Gokudera.

-¿Por que no? Sera un blanco fácil -dijo con su tono lleno de ira.

-Mochida es un guardián Vongola, si le hacemos algo tendremos a toda la familia en nuestra contra y así sera difícil realizar nuestro plan -respondió serio Tsuna mirándolo con dureza.

-Tks -la lluvia chasqueo la lengua y miro con rabia la mesa, quería acabar con todos los que les traicionaron.

-Se que es difícil controlar lo que sentimos y mas teniendo a esos bastardos cerca, pero hay que planificar el ataque a los asesinos de Tsuyoshi, después podemos pensar en lo otro -el castaño se paro de su lugar y camino hasta donde estaba su amada lluvia- Acabaremos con todos a su debido tiempo, por ahora es la diversión -susurro con malicia.

Yamamoto Takeshi levanto la cabeza para ver a su cielo sonriendo con malicia y diversión, después paso su mirada por toda las demás personas presentes notando también esa malicia y diversión en los demás, mas que nada en Mukuro, la piña estaba deseoso de tener nuevos mafiosos que torturar hasta quebrar su mente.

Asintió dando a entender que aceptaba lo que Tsuna decía, pues seria un pecado mortal dudar de la persona que le salvo la vida mas de una vez y a la cual ama con todo su corazón.

Cuando Tsunayoshi vio que todos estaban de acuerdo con sus palabras hizo que trajeran el regalo para sus guardianes. Los gritos de dolor llegaron como una dosis de placer a sus oídos, las sonrisas sádicas crecieron mas y todos dejaron salir su lado sádico juguetón. No eran un solo hombre, si no tres, cada uno de ellos con una relación con Vongola y muchas mafias en general.

-Les presento al señor Ilegal -dijo divertido Tsuna, mostrando a un hombre de unos treinta y nueve años- Es un traficante de personas y un violador, sus gustos son los niños menores de once años ya sean mujeres u hombres.

-Me lo pido -dijeron al mismo tiempo Chrome y Lambo.

-Lo pueden compartir -dijo cariñoso el castaño, ganándose un abrazo de sus dos hermanitos- Bueno el segundo es acosador-san, además de asesino y un violador en potencia. A sido el causante de la mitad de los asesinatos a jóvenes en Namimori y Tokio.

-Sera divertido jugar con él, ¿no lo creen Hayato, Takeshi? -dijo el sol con una sonrisa aterradora.

-Podre experimentar mis nuevos venenos y químicos con él -hablo emocionado Gokudera.

-Tengo con quien entrenar hoy -sonrió de lado dejando salir su sed de sangre.

-Y por ultimo, nuestro mayor tesoro -se poso detrás del hombre- Un espía y asesino a sangre fría, enviado de Vongols y la persona que me vendió a ese laboratorio de mierda -lo ultimo lo dijo con asco y odio- El tío T ya a jugado un poco con él, así que aun no podrá morir.

Mukuro y Kyoya no dijeron nada, solo miraban al hombre como si le fueran a sacar las tripas pero que estuviera consciente, además de meterle ratas al estomago y desgarrar le el ano con uno de sus juguetes de torturas creados por el tío T. Tantas cosas que planeaban hacerle que no se contuvieron con sus risas macabras, que excitaban a Tsuna, divertían a sus amigos y causaba terror en el mafioso.

-Nos vemos en unas tres horas chicos, hoy es noche de casería -alzo los brazos en forma de jubilo.

Sus guardianes, exceptuando a la niebla mayor y la nube, gritaron felices por lo que pasado en unas horas, por el momento se dedicarían a jugar con sus nuevos juguetes. Después le darían las gracias a Tsuna por sus regalos. El castaño era el mejor de todos.

Sawada dejo el comedor y se encamino hacia los laboratorios, debía tener el informe del interrogatorio que el tío T debía de tener. Camino ignorando a los moribundo mafiosos que se encontraban en las celdas que quedaban de camino al laboratorio, muchos le pedían ayuda y otros le gritaban maldiciones y groserías, el castaño les tiraba besos para molestarlos más. Era tan bello verlos sufrir, que pusieran esas caras de odio y dolor al mismo tiempo, que maravillosa vista.

-Tsuna-sama, el tío T le espera -le informo uno de los ayudantes del lugar.

-Gracias pequeño Alec -le acaricio la mejilla con una sonrisa encantadora.

-Lo que sea por usted Tsuna-sama -dijo hipnotizado.

Paso al laboratorio de su científico favorito, que se encontraba de espaldas y jugando con una nueva rata para sus experimentos.

-Si no le das un descanso le mataras rápido -dijo divertido mirando el brazo abierto del sujeto de prueba.

-Lo se, siento eso -dejo el ácido a un lado bien tapado y la jeringa al otro lado lejos de su juguete- Si vienes por el reporte, esta en la mesa.

-Gracias -ignoro el grito de ayuda del nuevo experimento y cogió la capeta- ¿Que harás esta vez?

-No se -respondió viendo a la rata muerta al no aguanta el ácido en sus pulmones- Seguir experimentando hasta encontrar una muerte rápida e indolora.

-Sabes que puedes tomarte tu tiempo -le toco el hombro en muestra de apoyo.

-Gracias Tsuna -le sonrió con cariño y el castaño asintió dando la aprobación de que siguiera con sus experimentos.

» _Todo_ _acabara_ _,_ _volverás_ _a_ _ver la_ _Theodoro_ _«_ dijo en su mente mientras salia de aquella habitación y caminaba en dirección a su habitación.


End file.
